Mirror
by Neez
Summary: "You said they were gonna understand me , accept me , finally"


**A.N.** **This short one-shot was inspired by "Mirror" of Lil Wayne , so I'** **d advise you to read while listening to it.**

 **By the way the 0.0 are to split tne text, since I my tablet doesn't seem to like empty spaces**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

He couldn't take it anymore . Those detached eyes , full of hate.

Full of fear.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He went back home running .

He shut the door close behind him and sat on the floor crying .

It took him 15 minutes to get up .

He dried up his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and got up , turning to the wall on his left .

 _He_ was there.

"I..."He said and stopped.

He took a deep breath and stilled himself

He started talking , determination set in his eyes" I swear , they're gonna see who you truly are ...

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

 _11 years later_

Naruto looked at the figure in front of him seriously.

The figure looked back at him with an equally intense gaze .

A few more moments passed before the figure spoke up.

"You said they would understand me , accept me , finally"

Naruto flinched.

"J-Just , maybe they need a bit more time..."

The fugure's eyes softened "They've had 18 years , Naruto"

"I'm near there , I'm sure "

The man shook his head

"Ino has been avoiding me .She thinks I don't notice it , but I do. I notice everything in the village."

"... she'll overcome it , eventually"

" Lee hasn't asked me a spar in ages ."The figure shot back " At least not since the end of the war."

"...he may be busy . He has taken up a team of genin , and he's always training .You know how he is "

"Choji has never invited me to have dinner with him . Nor lunch. Not even to take a coffe"

"He knows I only eat ramen"

He laughed hollowly "That's a terrible excuse . You know it . "

"Tenten " he took a deep breath before continuing" Tenten hasn't even invited me to Neji's son birthday"

"She ..."

He didn't let the blond finish, he couldn't let him excuse the act.

Not this one .

It had been too painfull .

And it still was.

"I'm his Godfather ! And I don't even know his name!"

Naruto stiffened

Ths figure snarled and pressed on "Shikamaru has started eyeing me warily , he has has most likely started making up planes in case I become a menace"

"Stop..." he couldn't take anymore of this.

The figure didn't oblige "Kiba doesn't let Akamaru come near me "

"Please stop..." Naruto begged ,his eyes starting to dampen

"Sakura can't bear to stay near me, Naruto ! She feign to be ok , but I know she's scared of me , and so do you. She hasn't touched me in months .Not to hug me , not to heal me , not to punch me".

"N-no more" he begged kneeling in front of him

"H-hinata " even the man's voice started to crack at this point ."Hinata h-hasn't been able t-to touch me since the village w-was d-d-destroyed"

Naruto started sobbing

"S-asuke isn't ca-ca-calling me d-dobe anymore, Naruto " Naruto said looking at himself, tears openly discending from his blue eyes.

Naruto started crying too.

"You said they would undestand the man I am !

"I k-know " he said between sobs .

"I was the only one I trusted !"

"I know"he managed to say , this time without stuttering

"Why can't they see who I am? Everything I did was for them ..."

"I-Idon't k..."

"I spent 3 years away from here , just for them ..."

the other nodded before talking " ...I-I fought a biju at 12 for them "

" ...I fought a War for them ..."

"...I fought Tobi for them... "

"...I fought Madara ..."

"...I fough a goddess..."

"...I bled ..."

"...I cried ..."

"...I gave up everything..."

...all for them" the two chorused

They stayed silent a few momets

"Why can't they see who I am ? Why do they fear me ?"

"I don't know ". That was all he knew.

"You said they would understand the man I would become..." he said placing his hand on the glass of the mirror.

He nodded still crying ."That I would have people" _Precious people .Friends . Brothers . Sisters . Love._ "Then why , why ... "Naruto started

"...are we talking again ?" Naruto finished , still crying.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

 _11 years before_

... and they're gonna see the man you will become"he said looking at the mirror that laid against the wall "believe it!" .

 **A.N.**

I don't particulary like how the first part came out, but in the end I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to make it better( without having to add a long-ass background and make the one-shot a true story, with multiple chapters and everything).

I know what some of you are going to say:"then why didn't you simply make it a true story

The answer is simple, really.

I wanted to actually publish this and , since I've made a point of not publishing a story I'm not sure I'm going to finish, I had to make this story a one-shot.

I already have written chapter of about another 3 stories that I'm probably never going to publish for this very reason.

Anyway , back to the story.

If from a certain point of the story you are not sure about who's talking anymore don't worry ,that's wanted.

For those of you who are wondering, there's only 1 Naruto all the time , no Yami Naruto or anything of the sort .

He's "just" having a mental breakdown.

I know I probably didn't fool anyone (even more with the song advice ), but I like to think some of you didn't understand whi the figure was up until the "dobe" or "Hinata" comment.


End file.
